Princess Tomboy Kagome
by Belisaria69
Summary: Kagome is a tomboy. But she's also a princess. The Lords of the West are coming to visit. She has to show them around and be a good host. Sooner or later love is in the air. But can it with stand a jealous Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

I had this topic in my head. It's about two princesses who have to mate one of the princes of the west. This is all so the south and the west can be united. But some difficulties come along the way. This is a SessKag pairing. Other pairings are InuKik and MirSan. I don't really care if you flame or not. But you _**HAVE TO REVIEW.**_ Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango are demons.

Chapter 1

Princess Kagome of the South, that's what her title was. But in future terms she would be Princess Tomboy of the South. She was a beautiful black elemental Inu-demon. She had four strips on her cheeks. The top pair was red for fire, second pair was blue for water, third pair was green for earth, and the last pair was sliver for air. She had silver blue eyes with hints of green and red. On her forehead was a Red Crescent moon with the elements around it. Her hair was blackish/bluish color with a layer of red and blue tips. Her hair reached down to her ankles. And had curves in all the right places. She was truly beautiful.

Kagome was what you would call a girl-boy. She is a girl but will act like a boy. She would train her self like a boy. Never went any where without her daggers. She would sleep prepared just in case something was to happen. She was very much unlike her twin sister Kikyo. Kikyo would gossip, wear make-up, talk about boys, and act lady like. While Kagome was the opposite, she was rude, violent, and easily tempered person you would ever meet.

She hurried off to her fathers' study. She was running using her demon speed. All Kagome heard was silence. This made her smirk in satisfaction. Mostly because when she passed them they didn't notice her. When she got to two large redwood doors the guards let her in.

She bowed to her father. She was hard to see because she was wearing black baggy pants and a black T-shirt. They called her during her training that's why. (I have forgotten to mention there would be some future stuff in this story. Sorry. Resume.) Her father, Lord Shino was respected in all four Kingdoms. Some frowned on his mannerisms though. But he was still the Lord of the South, so he had respect.

Then Kagome looked over to the visitors. They were the Lords of the West Kingdom. She looked at the Princes of the West. One was Sesshomaru, the Cold Hearted Ice prince. And InuYasha, the Easily Tempered Prince. 'This is going to be fun' thought Kagome.

" Nice for you to grace us with your presence Kagome." stated Lord Shino. The Lords of the West cursed themselves for not noticing her presence. And then they continued to stare at her.

She tensed because they were looking at her. So she removed her black bandana that was over her face. " I'm sorry for interrupting." She looked at her father with a pissed off look." What did you call me for father? I was training when I got interrupted. So what is it?" Shino smirked at this. "Kagome, these are the Lords of the West. This is Lord InuTashio. The one on the couch is Sesshomaru. And the one to the right is InuYasha. They are going to be staying here for a while. So would you be a good host and show the Princes to their rooms.

She nodded and bowed "Kagome at your service. Follow me. And make sure you keep up." InuYasha looked at her confused. Then in a blink they Sesshomaru and Kagome were gone. "What the..? Where in the hell did they go!!!!?"

Kagome P.O.V

'Sesshomaru's not stupid like his brother. I want to fight him, mostly because he can keep up with me. This is near impossible for some.'

Sesshomaru P.O.V

'Hmm… amazing… I know Kagome was known for her boyish acts, but no one told me she was this fast.'

InuYasha P.O.V

'Where the fuck did they go!?'

Normal P.O.V

When she got to three doors Kagome recited a chant. With that their stuff was already in their room. Kagome told Sesshomaru where his room was and went to her room which was at the end of the hallway.

Sesshomaru followed because he had nothing better to do. Kagome felt this and turned around too see him two feet away from her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Kagome with annoyance in her voice.

"I'm bored. And you're supposed to be the host, so I'm following you." He said in a cold voice.

"Well if you are bored then why don't we spar? I want to see how strong you are."

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Okay, wait right here."

Once Kagome came out she had a CD player with speakers and also had a couple CDs

Once they were in the training gym Kagome told him to pick his weapons. He picked the sword that he had with him, and a couple of daggers. Kagome picked out two board swords, katanas, and more daggers. You would have thought it would have been hard for her to move but it wasn't. Sesshomaru was surprised that she can work with four swords.

"This is going to very, very interesting." Said Sesshomaru with a smirk

"I hope so I'm looking for a challenge."

But before they started InuYasha found them, but once he stepped inside Kagome knocked him out. Then they started to spar.

They stood in their fighting stances waiting for one of them to make the first move. Kagome came behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wondered how she got behind him so quickly. She had her Kai daggers to his throat, Sesshomaru teleported upward smirking victoriously. It continued liked this for what seemed like eternity.

12 hours later (It was 6 in the morning when they came. Kagome likes to get up that early)

They both smelled dinner. They were panting lightly. They both had wounds. Shaking hands, they quickly departed so they could go and eat.

"You put up a good fight, Sesshomaru." Kagome stated as they walked.

"So do you…for a girl." Sesshomaru said before walking away leaving a very heated and irate Kagome behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'He is so frustrating! I can't stand him!!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she glared at Sesshomaru from across the table.

Sesshomaru was smirking, blatantly at her. This did not go unnoticed by the two lords. InuTashio was wondering what had happened to make Kagome so upset with his eldest son. Inuyasha has yet to be found along with Kikyo. Until they show up dinner could not began.

"Father, what is taking Kikyo so long?" Kagome asked becoming slightly impatient.

"She is getting ready. She wants to look pretty for her future mate." Shino stated as he watched for Kagome's reaction.

"Wow, you betrothed her, your most precious daughter? I am shocked, father. To who did to betroth her to?" Kagome asked curiously but you could hear the venom dripped from her voice.

"I have betrothed her to Prince Inuyasha. They seem like they are on the same level."

"Hahahahahahaha, wow, I feel sorry for her. No offense, Lord InuTashio, but your son is an idiot." Kagome said trying to keep her laughter at bay.

It was rare to see Kagome lose her composer like this. She always tried to remain stoic and elusive. Seeing her laugh made Shino very happy. Just as he was about to say something the doors opened up. Kikyo walked in, being careful so she wouldn't trip over her kimono.

"It's about time Kikyo. I was getting worried; I thought that something might I happened to you." Shino said as he looked at his daughter. Kikyo resembled his late wife but not like Kagome.

"Sorry father, I ran into my betrothed in the corridor and I started to talk to him." Kikyo said as she bowed and took her seat.

"It's okay. So, where is Inuyasha? He was supposed to be here by now." Shino said looking at her over his glasses.

Kagome mind started to wander as she looked at her father and Lord InuTashio. Lord Shino was one of the most handsome Demon Lords. He and InuTashio are matched in looks. But, they were complete opposites. Lord Shino has long black hair with a bluish tint. He was tall, lean and very muscular. Shino had a face every woman loved. Those midnight blue eyes made women swoon. It was a surprise that he didn't mate again.

Where Shino was dark, InuTashio was light. InuTashio had long flowing sliver hair and golden eyes. Shino and he was the same body type. Women loved them both. The only difference was that InuTashio was up for mating again but Shino would remain faithful to his mate forever.

Now that she thought about it, she wandered why? Her mother, Lady Katherine, was a beautiful dog-demon. She was of the earth and water as her father was of fire and air. Lady Katherine was intelligent, elegant, graceful, and nurturing. She was loved by all the people in the Southern land. Yet, they did not see how she could have a daughter like Kagome, even though Kagome was the splitting image of her mother. She acted like her father. Shaking her head Kagome tuned back into the conversation. She just realized that InuYasha came and they were about to begin eating.

"Kagome," Lord Shino said looking at her from over his glasses. "I have something that I need to tell you." He said in a serious tone.

Sitting up straight and putting on a stoic face Kagome answered. "Yes, what is it, father?"

"It seems that I had made a betrothal for you also."

"To whom did you betroth me to?" Kagome asked in a calm voice, her eyes narrowing.

Sighing, Lord Shino knew that this was not going to end well.

"I betrothed you to Prince Sesshomaru." Shino said. Once this was said he heard forks drop and a gasp from Kikyo.

"So, you married me off to the Ice Prince, here." Kagome stated calmly pointing a finger at Sesshomaru. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. You can tell that she was not happy with this arrangement.

"Yes, you two are to be married in a month. This is an unbreakable contract and the only way out is death, a natural death." Shino said knowing what was going through her mind.

"Who's going to run the Southern Lands then? I'm your heir remember. Kikyo does not have the skill or discipline to run." Kagome said her voice so cold that it dropped the room temperature down five degrees.

"InuYasha has been trained on how to run a land, and since you are my heir. You will be his counsel."

"Okay, father. May I be excused?" Kagome asked, already standing up.

"Yes, you may go."

Leaving before anyone said anything, Kagome went to her room. Walking in, she shut and locked her door. That told people that she didn't want to be bothered.

'How could he do this to me? I know that I am his least favorite child but that gives him no right to take away my throne.'

Kagome went over to her vanity and took the braid that she put in her hair out. Her long hair went down to her ankles. Brushing it she sighed heavily. Kagome knew that her life wouldn't be the same anymore. Feeling sad, she went over to her laptop to see her iTunes open. Clicking on the depressed playlist she pressed play. "My Immortal" by Evanescence started playing.

She began to sing and dances interpret to the song. Unknown to everyone, Kagome knew how to sing and dance. She had a passion for it just like her mother. If anyone ever looked at her closely they would be able to see how she incorporates her dance moves into her fighting. It made her graceful and silent over the years. But for her singing no one has ever heard it and she will make sure that no one ever will.

Walking past her door, Sesshomaru heard the music. Pressing his ear against the door, he heard someone singing. The voice sounded like beautiful bells or angels. Maybe he was over exaggerating but the voice was heavenly. He knew it was Kagome in there. Earlier he remembered when she went into a room to get the CD player. Now he knew that he had to make her his. That voice was too beautiful to let someone else have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It is time for chapter 3. I thank all of you who reviewed, story alerted, and favorite this story. It was a concept I came up with years ago and I am glad that you like it (even though I don't know why). It means a lot to me. Now for what you been waiting for *drum roll* chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru sat in his room plotting. He wanted her so badly. He was going to make her want him too. She had the spunk that he needed in the future Lady of the Western lands. However, the only problem is that she doesn't want anything to do with him. He will change that. He will woo her. Just then, a knocking on his door broke him out of his musings.

"Who is it?" his baritoned voice answered.

"It's Inuyasha." The voice came from through the door.

"What is it that you want, half-breed." Sesshomaru asked, quickly loosing his patience. He had been plotting on how to get Kagome to be his yet this whelp comes and interrupts things.

"I want nothing from you. Our father and Kagome's want you and her to come to the study for a meeting." Inuyasha's gruff voice said.

Rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine, anything else?" he asked coldly.

Inuyasha started smiling even though Sesshoamru wasn't able to see it.

"Yeah, they said that you have to get her so you both could go in together."

"Okay."

"Have fun loser." Inuyasha said as he left in search of Kikyo.

'Yes indeed little brother. I will have fun.' Sesshomaru thought as he smirked that oh so sexy smirk.

Getting up off his king size bed, he exits his room. Sighing he went across the hall and knocked on Kagome's door. Waiting a few seconds, he didn't hear a reply. Knocking again, he began to feel frustrated. Putting his ear to the door, he heard music blasting. Sighing one more time, he leaned down and put his claw into the lock. Picking it, the door opened.

Walking inside, he saw a figure lying on the deluxe king sized bed with the canopy drapes closed. Going over to the bed, he pulled open the drapes. Seeing Kagome lay there made him smile. She looked like such a dark angel. He would love just to press her body against his chest then snuggle against him.

Shaking his head, he shook her. Moving back slightly, he waited for what was about to happen.

Jumping out of her bed, she landed in battle stance. Kagome hated when people woke her up or saw her sleeping. She never gets a lot of sleep anyway. Her body is sleep deprived and she always goes straight into REM sleep. Her defenses are down and she is helpless. That is her only weakness.

Blinking, she looked around to see who had woken her. Spotting her intended, her eyes set into a glare and started to darken.

"How did you get in here?" she asked her voice dark.

"I picked your lock." he answered casually. It was like he was talking about the weather rather then breaking into her room.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she said in a growl. She wanted him out. It's already bad that he's a bastard but now he broke into her room. She was beyond irritated.

"My father and your father want us to come to the study." his cool voice came out calmly. But if you listen closely you could hear a little bit of lust in there too.

Looking at him wearily, she got up out of her bed. Kagome never slept in a nightgown; she always preferred short shorts and a tank top. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was checking her out. Her sleeping attire showed off all her curves and her hair looked beautiful flowing down her back.

Too tired to put on her robe, Kagome just slipped on her slippers and made her way to her door. Glancing back, she saw Sesshomaru still looking at her. Sighing she started to tap her foot.

"Any day now, your royal pain in the ass." She said becoming annoyed.

Walking toward her, he smirked. Going into the hall he waited for her to exit. Walking in front of him, she led the way. Sesshomaru moved back to watch the swaying of her hips. Her hips were wide. It was like she was meant to give birth to his pups. Her ass was huge too. Seeing how he was a dog demon, he had an ass fetish.

Reaching the study, he walked in front of her and opened the door. Ignoring this gesture, she walked in and sat on the sofa across from their father's. Sesshomaru followed and sat on the other side of the sofa.

"Is there something that you want, father and Inutashio?" Kagome asked stoically. All she wanted to do is go back to her room and go to sleep.

"Yes, we want to talk about your betrothal to Sesshoamru." Inutashio said happily.

'He can be happy about anything.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at his father.

"Okay, what about it?" A hint of confusion was in her voice. She thought that they already had talked about it.

"Inutashio and I thought it would be a great idea if you would travel back with Sesshomaru to the Western Lands." Shino stated calmly, his eyes beginning to narrow.

Kagome had the look of anger on her face. If she could, she would burn the room down. How could he do that to her?!

"Is Inutashio going to be coming back with us?" Kagome asked trying to hide the anger.

"No, I will not be joining you. We think it will be benefical if you and Sesshomaru were alone." Inutashio said that big stupid grin still on his face.

"Fine," Kagome said standing up from the sofa "if it's okay with you I will like to go back to my room."

Not waiting for an answer, she stormed out of the room. Getting up quickly, Sesshomaru bowed and followed her. Reaching her before she went into her room, he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. Feeling her struggle, he tightened his grip. As she stilled, he grabbed her chin and lifted her face so their eyes could lock.

"I look forward to spending some alone time with you, my little song bird." His deep, husky voice said. As swiftly as he could he kissed her soft strawberry colored lips.

As quickly as he had done that, he was gone. Sesshomaru left an angry, confused Kagome behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update. I graduated, went on a cruise, and trying to get ready for the next stage of my life. It's really hard and I haven't had enough time to write. But, I'm glad that I found time now and I will defiantly try to update more.

Chapter 4

'That no good bastard!' Kagome thought as she stormed into her room.

Slamming the door behind her, she screamed at the top for her lungs. How could her father do this to her? She had always been an obedient daughter. Kagome was the one trained to rule a land, not Kikyo! She wanted to take over the Southern lands. She wanted to get married at her own. She wanted to choose her own mate. Now she had to become a trophy wife. What the fuck man!

"Gah!" Kagome yelled out. "I will not go through with this. Sesshomaru will not be my mate! I need someone strong and with feelings. My father will rue the day that he decided that he wanted to take away my freedom."

Sitting down on her bed, she started to come up with a plan. Kagome decided she would run away for a while. She had some friends in the northern kingdom palace that she hasn't seen in a while. She would stay with them and live in the palace as one of the servants. This would teach her father.

Changing out of her nightclothes, she went to her private bathroom to shower. Washing off, she wrapped a towel around her and walked back into her room. Going through her closet, she grabbed her duffel bag. Figuring she was dry enough, she put on non-scented lotion. She didn't want anyone trying to follow her. Walking back over to her closet, she grabbed a black tank top and black skirt with biker shorts under it.

Pulling on the clothes, she was semi-ready. Going over to her dresser, she grabbed her kunai leg belt. Adjusting it so the belt was on her thigh, right under her skirt, she started to put the kunai in. Next, she reached for her three favorite necklaces. One had two music notes on it. The second one had the symbols for earth and water. The last one was a locket. It had a picture of her mother in it.

After securing the necklaces, she put on her black hoodie. She was not going to stand for this. Her father and Sesshomaru could kiss her ass. Putting some clothes and necessities into her bag, she grabbed her iPod. There was no way she was going to leave without her music. Going to her window, she looked back. Even though she didn't have the best life at the palace, it was still home.

Sighing, she concentrated and turned herself invisible. She was going to keep it this way until she was in the clear zone. Jumping out the window she landed with a soft thud. Not many demon could do that. Kagome was always proud of her skill.

Running, she took off to the northern wall. Once getting there, Kagome leapt over.

'Hahaha, suckers.' Kagome said in some complete joy. They will never get her to marry the ice prince.

After that thought had past, Kagome took off in a flash. Jumping through the trees, she figured that it will take her 12 hours if she keeps going at this rate.

A/N:

I'm sorry about the short chapter. I will try to make them longer. I really need a Beta but I will keep on going. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow or Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I have all the materials that I need for great writing, so let's hope for the best. Also, I will try to update my other story Nerd to Beauty soon.

* * *

Chapter 5

*Previously on Princess Tomboy Kagome*

Running, she took off to the northern wall. Once getting there, Kagome leapt over.

'Hahaha, suckers.' Kagome said in some complete joy. They will never get her to marry the ice prince.

After that thought had past, Kagome took off in a flash. Jumping through the trees, she figured that it will take her 12 hours if she keeps going at this rate.

*Currently*

'I've been running for 8 hours now, I even teleported a few times. I wonder why I'm not there yet.' Kagome thought as ran. Her body being nothing but a black blur.

Feeling bored, Kagome tired to spice it up a little. She started flipping and adding exaggerated moves while running. Since she was so quiet, it made her seem like she was a ninja.

After a half hour of doing this she felt herself approaching the palace. Stopping her antics she ran even faster. You heard of moving at the speed of light, well Kagome could run faster than that. Approaching the palace's eastern wall, she turned herself invisible.

Jumping over the wall, she landed with a soft thud. Looking around, she spotted her friends room. Luckily, her light was on, so Kagome knew she was up. Going under the balcony, she jumped up and landed silently. What Kagome saw shocked her.

Her friend, Sango, was dancing around the room singing into a hairbrush. Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. As soon as she did, she ducked. Sango threw a kunai at her!

"Whose there?" Sango asked, her voice emotionless.

"It's Kags." She said, walking into the room.

As soon as she did, Kagome was on the floor being hugged to death. This was a surprise for her. She never really let down her guard for anyone. Feeling her friend's surprise, Sango got up and helped her up.

"So, not that I'm not totally stoked to see you. But, what are you doing here? It's 4'oclock in the morning." Sango asked as she went to sit on her bed.

Kagome went over and sat next to her and told her the reason why she was there and that she needed help.

"O.M.G(gosh not god). I'm so glad that you came here! I can't believe that he would…actually no I can believe it. I will do everything I can to help. But…"

"But what, San?"

"I can't let you be a servant. My mother is looking for me a new bodyguard, so how about that?"

"That's good, but I'm going to need to change my appearance."

"Okay, my mother is holding interviews in the morning. So, sleep in here and later sneak out and go to the gates after you change your appearance. Tell them that you're here for the interview. By the way, what's going to be your new name?"

"Hmmm, Kasumi."

"Okay, so lets go to sleep and handle everything in the morning."

Kagome changed and grabbed a pillow, and blanket. Laying on the floor, she fell into a very peaceful sleep.

*Back at the Southern Palace*

"KAGOME! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" A guard named Kai yelled banging on the door. You had to be pretty death not to hear him.

At 4'oclock Kagome was always down at the dojo waiting to train with him. When he showed up at half past, she wasn't there. Finding that odd, he searched all over the palace for her. Going to her wing of the palace, he went to her room. He's been banging her door ever since.

Sesshomaru, fed up with all the banging, walked out of his room. Standing with nothing but his pants on he looked at the guard.

"She must not be in there." Sesshomaru said to Kai.

"She has to be, she's nowhere else Prince Sesshomaru." Kai told him

"How about you break down her door and check to see if she's in there.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It's against the rules that Kagome set down about her room." Kai stated with his bowed.

"Yeah? Well, I don't care."

Sesshomaru used his poison whip and the door fell apart. Walking into the room, Kai following right behind him, he's didn't see nor sense her in the room.

"Oh, shit. She's ran away. I have to tell the Lord" Kai said shaking his head, running to his Lord study.

'Mmm, my mate has run away. Very interesting."

* * *

A/N:

Next update will be up by Monday at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I been trying to get stuff done for college. I will be moving in soon. So, there's a lot of things that I must do first. But, I had time to write and so I did.

Chapter 6

*Previously on Princess Tomboy Kagome*

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It's against the rules that Kagome set down about her room." Kai stated with his bowed.

"Yeah? Well, I don't care."

Sesshomaru used his poison whip and the door fell apart. Walking into the room, Kai following right behind him, he's didn't see nor sense her in the room.

"Oh, shit. She's ran away. I have to tell the Lord" Kai said shaking his head, running to his Lord study.

'Mmm, my mate has run away. Very interesting."

*Currently*

Waking up, to a loud banging on the door, Kagome ran for cover under the bed. Sango jolted up out of bed, startled. Going over to her door, she went to see what the problem was. Opening the door, she saw her servant Vivian at the door.

"Yes, Vivian?" Sango asked, peeking her head out the door.

"You're mother told me to come and get you. It's time to pick out your new bodyguard Princess Sango."

"Okay, just let me get dressed." Sango said while looking at Kagome. She was about to hop off the balcony.

"Your mother told me to help you." Vivian said sliding into the room.

Kagome jumped off the balcony as soon as she did. Landing on her feet, she ran to the wall and jumped over. Going into the forest, she made sure no one followed her and went deeper into the shade of the trees.

Reaching a river, she sat Indian style and started meditating. She thought over her appearance. Kagome sealed her royal markings. Her eyes changed to a deep green with feline slits. She made her hair completely pitch black and wavy. To add to the illusion she made a cat tail to replace her dog one.

Getting up, she went over to the river and looked at herself. Even she wouldn't have recognized herself. Kagome went to her duffel bag and dug out a new outfit. She pulled out black cargo pants, a black wife beater, black arm warmers, and combat boots.

Pulling on the clothes, Kagome looked at herself again. She looked super bad ass. To add to it, she pulled two very sharp needles and put them through her bun. Grabbing her duffel bag, she slung it over her shoulder. Jumping into the trees, she started to make her way back.

Approaching the front gates, Kagome was stopped by two guards. Both were handsome in their own way, but Kagome did not have time for this.

"State your name and business." Guard number one demanded.

"Kasumi Hamada, and I am here to become Princess Sango's' guard." She said changing her voice just in case one of them could recognize it.

"Try as you want little girl, but I doubt she would choose you." Guard number two stated arrogantly.

"Well you never know."

"Go in, the Lady and Princess are waiting for you."

Walking past them, Kagome rolled her eyes.

'That dumb and cocky guard will get what's coming to him.'

Going into the palace, she had a neutral face on. Kagome walked up to the main hall door. There she had to stand in a line. In front of her there was one person. She would've thought it would be longer. Waiting, she sighed. She wondered how her father was taking her disappearance. What Sesshomaru was doing. How was her sister.

Even though those people have treated her cruelly. They are still her family. Oh, boy was she in for it if they found her.

"Kasumi Hamada!" screamed someone in front of the doors to the main hall.

Rising , she walked cockily yet strong to the short man at the door.

"The Lady and Princess will see you now."

Bowing, she opened the door and walked in. Walking up to the throne, she knelt to one knee with her head bowed.

"What is your name, young one?" asked Lady Serenity.

"My name is Kasumi Hamada, milady."

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from the Southern Lands, milady."

"The Southern Lands, hmm? Sango, darling, doesn't your friend live there?" Lady Serenity asked looking at Sango.

"Yes, mother. Princess Kagome lives there."

"Ah, yes, her. Well, Kasumi was it?"

"Yes, it's Kasumi, milady." Kagome said keeping her head bowed.

"Who trained you?"

"My master was Princess Kagome, milady."

"Her? Hmm, even though she is not fit to rule a land. She is a very great fighter." Serenity stated. You could hear the disgust when she said her.

"Yes, she is. I came here to bodyguard Princess Sango. Kagome-sensei said I was one of her best pupils. She told me Princess Sango was looking for a bodyguard and here I am."

"Hmm, Sango, since it will be your bodyguard. What do you think about Kasumi here?"

"I like her mother. I believe she would make a wonderful bodyguard." Sango said as she looked at her mother.

"Then, so be it. Kasumi, you are Sango's new bodyguard."

"Thank you, milady." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Sango, show your bodyguard to her room."

Walking out of the main hall, they both sighed in relief.

"That was easy." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"I believe that your mother doesn't like me much." Kagome said smirking.

"Yeah, but what's a cat demon to do?"

*At the Southern Palace*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE!" Shino asked outraged.

"She's gone, milord." Kai said with his head bowed.

"Send a letter to all the Lands. Tell them we are coming for a visit." Shino said glaring hard.

"Yes, sir, right away." Kai said running out the study.

"Sesshomaru, tell your father that you are coming with me."

"Okay, Lord Shino." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the study.

'I'm coming for you, pet.'


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the deal guys. I'm going to try and update like crazy for the next 2 weeks. I have college coming up so I am uber busy. But, I will try because I love you guys so much. Please review though. I write better with reviews. I appreciate the story and author favorites, alerts. But, reviews make the world go round!

Chapter 7

*Previously on Princess Tomboy Kagome*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE!" Shino asked outraged.

"She's gone, milord." Kai said with his head bowed.

"Send a letter to all the Lands. Tell them we are coming for a visit." Shino said glaring hard.

"Yes, sir, right away." Kai said running out the study.

"Sesshomaru, tell your father that you are coming with me."

"Okay, Lord Shino." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the study.

'I'm coming for you, pet.'

*Currently*

*Southern Palace*

"Sesshomaru, when your done. Meet me in the entrance hall." Shino said before he got out of hearing range.

Sesshomaru nodded to indicate that he heard. Unbeknownst to everyone he was smirking all the way to his room. Going into his room, he gathered his clothes and essentials. His pet decided that she wanted to run away. Well so be it. He loved a fine chase of cat and mouse.

Walking over to his bathroom, Sesshomaru decided to take a refreshing shower. Stepping into the bathroom, he turned the shower on. After stripping out his clothes, he stepped in. Sessshomaru grabbed Irish Spring body wash. The washing itself took at least an hour, especially with all that hair of his. Washing off, he grabbed a towel and stepped out.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and picked out a special out. After drying off and moisturizing his body, he put on his black boxer briefs (A/N: that's right…boxer briefs!). Going over to the outfit, he picked up the black cargo pants. Putting them on, he then put on his tight black shirt. Tucking it into his pants, he put his belt on. Next, he put on his black combat boots.

Truthfully, Sesshomaru hates his traditional clothes. But being future ruler, he had to. Modern clothes are the best in his opinion. He could only wear them during hunting.

Sesshomaru grabbed his bag and made his way out the room. Going to the entrance hall, he waited for Lord Shino. He didn't have to wait long either. Shino came down the hall not even 5 minutes later.

"Ah, I see that you're ready for the chase." Shino stated as he looked at Sesshomaru nodding in approval.

"Yes sir. May this Sesshomaru suggest something though?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"I think it will be easier, if I go alone. Your daughter has greatly disrespected this Sesshomaru."

"I agree, she has. I will stay here and keep watch other the palace. Send updates of your chase. When you find her…take her to the Western Palace. Let me know when you get there. Have fun on your chase."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out the doors. He knew exactly where she was. She was hiding out in the Northern Palace. Sneaky, sneaky girl.

Running, he started jumping through the trees. He should be there by nightfall.

*Northern Palace*

It was dinner time. Kagome was standing behind Sango on guard duty. Usually this doesn't happen, but Lady Serenity ordered that she stay by Sango the whole day. Today was her first day as a guard. Man, did she hate it. All the male guards flirted with her. She had to dismember one of them. As a guard she had to wear either, black, blue, hunter green, red, sliver, or pink. Pink being Sango's' favorite color.

Today, she decided to wear a short fighting kimono. It was made out of black silk with pink trimmings. She wore her combat boots also. She had her hair and was standing with a neutral face.

"Sango, darling, we have guest coming tomorrow."

"Really, mother? Who?"

"It is of no concern to you. Now I need you and your _guard_ to be on your best behavior. Also, I need you dressed and bathed properly." Serenity said. Disgust lacing her voice when she said guard.

"Yes, mother." Sango said nodding

"Good, now I'm going to go get some rest."

Watching Lady Serenity, Kagome let out the breathe she was holding.

"Who do you think is coming, Sango?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

"I don't know, Kagome. I really don't know." she said worry lacing her voice.

A/N:

Review! Reviews makes the writing process faster.


	8. Adoption or Delete

Hey guys!

Hello everyone! I am sorry that you haven't heard from me in 3 years. School has been hectic. I have changed my major from nursing to English. So now I am actually studying to become a professional writer. Then, I transferred to a different school in this past spring semester. I also have a fulltime/part-time job. It is an 11pm-7am shift. I just haven't had the time to write. It is not the fact that I have forgotten about my stories, I just became a reader. I am constantly reading other people's work and not working on mine.

The fact that this story is not as popular as my other stories, I have decided to either give this story up for adoption or delete it. If someone wants the story just message or review to this chapter. If no one wants the story it will be deleted on August 1, 2013 (08/01/2013).

Sincerely,

Mina or Dark Wolf Lotus Blossom


End file.
